Possession
by Revolverhades12
Summary: He wanted to touch him, be with him and own him. The obsession kills him. but what happened if he's lucky enough to have the Hunter under his care? lame summary, step inside to read more.Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** It's been a while since i post something...orz. Anyway, thanks for supporting my "The Lingering Scent" story. It motivate me to write more of KanamexZero. yes, i despise Yuki and i don't even included her in her...(I think). oh yeah, lemon part comes later...XD

**Disclaimer**: Damn...why can't i just own them? Credits to Matsuri-Sensei...

**POSSESSION**

_by Revolverhades12_

Those glassy yet scornful lilac orbs…

He wanted to own it.

The silky yet messy silver locks crowning his head…

He wanted to run it through his fingers.

And certainly, the unseen brawny muscle under those black uniforms…

He wanted to touch it.

He wanted to posses them all… outside and inside. How he longed to feel them in a heated and dark night. Tangling between the sheets, inhaling the dubious and sinful breaths of each other…

Kuran Kaname opened his eyes slowly. Faint knocks echoed in his dim room. Seiren. What could she have at this early evening? She wouldn't have interrupt his slumber unless-

"Come in."

The stoic servant entered obediently and bowed before him. Kaname waited patiently for her to spill the information.

"There's a massive attacks from Level Es and Kiryuu was sent to settle them down for good. Unfortunately, the attackers seemed to expand unexpectedly than what the Hunter's association got in the report when they sent Kiryuu alone for the mission," she said clearly.

Kaname inhaled an amount of oxygen to calm himself. Zero could be in worst condition any minute by now.

He jumped off his bed at once while throwing in his usual black shirt and long trench coat over his well-built body. Hurriedly, he dashed out the Kuran Mansion and called out the driver.

Kaname watched along the road where lamps were just lit up, indicating the beginning of vampire night. He didn't know since when he started to poke his nose into Zero's business but he'll get all the hunter's activities through Seiren.

He didn't even know since when he cared so much about Zero, how much he loved him. Even though he knew Zero wouldn't be in any way to accept his feelings, he could never bring himself to hate the young vampire. How ridiculous of me, with such a simple feeling… The pureblood laughed inwardly for being pathetic towards petty thing like this.

The car pulled up near an old and collapsed fort. Strong smell of blood clinging in the air but all Kaname could comprehend were Zero's own blood and his bland heartbeats. He sped up through the rubbles and debris of the building. Irony, it was quiet now that Kaname quicken his pace.

He came to a clearer compound, surrounded by fallen pillars and more remnants of the ruins. Nobody but Zero were there, lying flat on his stomach. Kaname supposed that Zero accomplished on getting rid of the Level Es until only their ashes were left there.

"Kiryuu…" the brunette called out plainly, trying hard to restrain the anxious that threat to crack up his voice. Seeing Zero torn up badly like that just made him wanted to jump to the hunter's side hastily.

"Heh…K..Kuran…You came so you can la…laugh at my sorry st…state? Shit…" Zero's voiced died in the middle of talking as blood spurted madly from his mouth and passed out. Kaname's eyes widened at the sight and picked the unconscious Zero into his arms without hesitation.

_How could you still talk when you hurt so much? Guess you hate me that much, huh?_ Kaname thought silently while carrying Zero out of the abandoned building.

-x-

Heavy drops of clear water splattered on the windows, making them rattled a bit and occupied the silent room. The Kuran survival stared out in distant across the forest that surrounded his mansion. Then, he turned his head away, only to look at the person on the luxurious bed.

It's been two weeks now since Zero fell into comatose after the incident. He had took the weak body to his mansion, assuring and promised Kaien Cross that he'll take care of Zero, when the President of Hunter Association was informed about Zero's cataleptic condition.

Everyday he would feed the silverette his own blood, hoping he would wake up from this long dream. To his dismay, Zero didn't show any sign of consciousness. Maybe, just maybe, he didn't want to wake up at all. He's been in solitude and sorrow for an extent, an exchange to the strength he desired to fulfill his abhorrence and revenge- and survive. Maybe he just wanted to curl deep inside his soul and be caged in there.

_Zero…_

_What will happen to me if you keep silent like this?_

He stared at the limp body on the bed. His face was so serene that Kaname wonder if all his presumption had been right all this time. He couldn't imagine Zero's response when he woke up and find himself in this strange place.

The vampire brushed the young Hunter's hair softly and kissed his forehead passionately. He wished he could stay like this forever and make Zero his own, but not when Zero in this state. Like a lifeless doll.

No.

He wanted the frowning Zero, the angry Zero, the scowling Zero…the smiling Zero.

He laughed silently at the impossible thought. Wait, it's not impossible, just improbable. Still, if he wanted to see the smiling face, he had to stab himself and withered painfully. Only that will make the Level D smiled satisfyingly.

"I'm leaving for a while, Zero," Kaname whispered slowly at his left ear and rose from the thick mattress. He then fetched his black double-breasted coat before halting at the door.

"And Zero…I love you…"

With that, he left the mansion for his work. He just felt he must say it while he can. The conscious Bloody Rose gunner would beat him to pulp if he said it aloud.

O_h God, just give me a rest…_ The pureblood rubbed his temple and closed his eyes to forget the matter for a while.

Meanwhile, in the deserted room, another pair of eyes had slowly opened…

-x-

_Ooookaaay...that's short. Yes, because I wanted to end it in 2 chapter. Please bear with it . Anyway, it's not so fancy. I'm just a happy and lazy writer~^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the late update guys! I've been very busy around these 2 weeks with assignments and all. Please pardon my lateness .. anyway, I drew some sort of tribute for this fic. A picture of Kaname and Zero. Please browse through my photobucket named **revolverhades12**. Now, for the lemonade!

**Disclaimer:** Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryuu belong solely to Matsuri Hino-sensei. I only own the story.

**Obsession**

_By revolverhades12_

The wine-colored eyes vampire slouched tiredly on the red velvet armchair that faced the fireplace. He had a long day tonight and it's getting worse everyday. The meetings with the Council always ended unsolved. They were so against his idea of creating a peace treaty with the mortal. He felt like using his own way to make them agree-forcefully.

Thinking of the never-ending war between vampires and hunters made he turned his head just to catch the glimpse of Zero on the bed. If only he could put an end to the war, will Zero ever be forgiving him? Quietly, he walked to be beside the silver-haired teen and gently stroked the sleeping beauty.

He then cut a small horizontal line on his wrist until his rich red blood oozed from it. Slowly, he sucked it mouthful and leaned to Zero. The transaction of the blood was made from mouth to mouth. Kaname wanted to think that it just a mere feeding, but he couldn't help the suppressed feeling of touching Zero's soft lips. He shivered everytime their lips made contact, and eventually taking the pleasure, which resulting an extent to the transaction.

By the time he finished, he felt vulnerable that he slumped his head on Zero's shoulder- seeking for serenity. Although he have Zero all like he wanted, he just couldn't bear the still body. Even if Zero submitted himself as an appreciation for taking care of him, he couldn't do it. Not without love, now that he realized what will give him pleasure when making love with Zero- if he could have it.

Suddenly, he felt his body was jerked down viciously onto the bed. Before he knew it, a pair of glowing scarlet orbs pierced into his own eyes.

"Like what you've been doing now?" Zero Kiryuu smirked at the shocked vampire while putting an extra weight to his gripping to Kaname's neck. For a split second, Kaname nearly beamed at the attacking Hunter now that he regained his conscious, before he realized his situation.

"Zer..Kiryuu…I-"

"I know!" He exclaimed, plastering a lit-up face and snapped his fingers. He ripped Kaname's white cotton shirt violently and trailed his palm on the exposed torso.

"You want this, don't you?" his expression changed again. This time, it's was furious and hatred. He bent down and kissed Kaname's neck roughly and lowered the kisses more until they met his chest. Halting, Zero peered at Kaname's response- which was nothing.

"What's wrong? Too speechless to squeal?" provoked him more. Kaname was motionless and he only gave him a blank stare. The Hunter felt blood shooting up to his face madly and frowned.

"Just admit you wanted all this Kuran, so you can boast after telling me how nice you are! Tell me, you did it for that, right? You just want me to feel troubled and in debt with you forever!" he screamed desperately while trying to unbuckle Kaname's belt.

Before he could further his action, the older vampire snatched his hand and looked at him in way Zero couldn't interpret what was it.

"Keep your head cool. I'll leave," Kaname started to rise on his feet while pulling his ripped shirt over his shoulder. He was going to exit the room when a laugh erupted behind him.

"What the heck? Did I hear Kuran Kaname just turn down my offer? After he said he loves me and babbling about God-knows-how-damned-my-life-is nonstop to his own enemy? What a joke, Kuran," he chortled again through gritted teeth.

"Yes, Zero. I love you. But you don't know how much it meant to me," he said almost mutely, turned the knob and left the flabbergasted and wide-eyes Level D behind.

The silence in the room just a moment ago suddenly was occupied with the sound of screeching from a car outside. It awakened Zero's shock and he gnashed his teeth altogether.

_Fuck! Fuck it!_ He cursed continuously and punched the innocent pillow with various incomprehensible feelings.

_**-x-**_

The nominated president for Hunter Association stared at him- hard. He was leaning against the wall with both arms crossed and had been glaring at Kaname for about an hour since the meeting between vampire clan and the hunters began. Kaname didn't reply the glare though. There's much important matter at stake and he couldn't give a damn to those staring. It'll end soon in an hour.

That's what he thought.

The truth was, he couldn't even faced Zero after what happened a week ago. He had confessed to Zero, much to his embarrassment. Now, the fierce lilac orbs were shooting him that hateful look, and it felt like he was being skinned alive under those look. And yes, to his dismay, it'll be another long one hour.

Immediately, he focused on the meeting back when there's small argument burst between both sides. The meeting was going nowhere. They fight too much for conditions put by their opposites. Kaname sighed and asked Kaien to put the meeting at rest quicker than it should be. He suggested that everyone should refresh and called it a night. They'll resume the meeting tomorrow when everything gotten calmer.

On the way to the exit, Kaname passed Zero and noticed that he's still giving him that cold reaction. Thank God the meeting end up quick or he will forever felt tortured by the wordless Zero. He hurried to the guest room, which provided by the Hunter Association for the vampires. Along the way, he felt a surge of pain in his heart. _No chance at all, huh, Zero?_

_**-x-**_

He slammed his fist on the concrete wall while clutching his agonizing chest. Limping, Zero walked down the aisle surrounded by rooms God knew which floor was it.

_Shit! Why time like this?_ He cursed silently at his thirst for blood. His eyes were gleaming in red and he was puffing like a fish out of water. To worsen the matter, he forgot to refill his blood pills since he awakened last week. He was too busy with works as he left all of it nearly a month and it was piling like a mountain.

Now, he had to head to Kaien Cross, in hope the ex-headmaster would carry some blood pills with him. With his bad condition, he couldn't register much where he stranded. It looked all the same. His throat was burning and it felt like thousands of splints were piercing his chest. He wanted to scream terribly and banged his head on the hard wall to quench the thirst.

He collapsed on the door of one of the rooms. He thought the door would support his weight when the door was pushed inward; making him fell to his back. He groaned in pain before he noticed there's person was watching him from above.

"Kiryuu?"

_Nope, not a person. He's a monster!_ Zero quickly washed the thought when he saw Kaname Kuran was the one who looked at him while holding the doorknob. His vampiric eyes darken more to further red, rinsing his faint lavender orbs, as he saw Kaname's networks of vein spread invitingly in front of him.

Kaname stared the panting silverette that lied on his back with suppressed lust.

"I see. You're thirsty. Well, you're in the wrong room. All the hunters are at the third floor. I'm sure they don't mind to give some of their blood to-"his words came to a halt when Zero rose and lunged at him with a line of exposed fangs. Now, it's his turn to fall on his spine. On top of him, the younger vampire was shaking with rage, pinning him down roughly on the soft carpet.

"Don't make fool of me, Kuran! How wonderful of you wanting to get rid of whom you claimed you love him without even offer your blood. How about I rip your neck and drink as much blood as I want, huh?" Zero snarled and swiftly sunk the sharp canine on the smooth neck.

For a split second, he retracted his fangs when he realized Kaname didn't make any jibes nor moved. He was frustrated more than ever and bellowed, "Why wouldn't you say something? Hate me! Destroy me like you always did! Anything! But don't ever keep such feeling for me! There's no way in the world I would…accept it!"

Zero was bothered by what he confessed? Kaname thought with surprise. He was hurt like what Kaname felt after he left the Level D alone in the room in his mansion. Is that why he trembles slightly and looked away from me? He could even felt Zero clutching tightly to his sleeves, like a hurt child.

"It's scary to think it that way; to think that I would drown deeply in your words and never be the same I used to be. I hate it to the fullest! Why? Why did you pick me? Why did you say you love me? I never…" he fell into silent and shook his head.

"Zero…"

The Cross Academy student immediately covered his ears with both of his hands and shut his eyes tightly. He didn't want to hear any words from Kaname. Whatever it was, it'll eventually affect him. No!

Kaname stood on his spine and lifted Zero easily. The talented hunter flinched as he was pulled to the nearest couch by Kaname. He then brought the blushing vampire onto his laps which earned a short gasp from him. Despite of his embarrassment, Zero didn't talk about it. He just sat there, biting his lips and stared away from Kaname's face.

"It's okay, Zero. You can drink my blood," he whispered softly at Zero as he knew the thirst hadn't been filled yet. Zero frowned for a moment and hesitantly sunk his teeth for the second time two inches from Kaname's ear. While sucking the blood, he could feel Kaname's hand was circling his waist firmly and the heart was banging loudly against its cage.

_I will fall…_

By the time he finished, he pulled away slowly and gazed at the beautiful creature in front of him. That beauty moved forward a bit and to his surprise, he licked the reminiscences of the crimson liquid on Zero's lips before kissing him deeply. He was relieved as Zero didn't push him away or spat at him.

The kiss broke and Zero said bitterly, "We're enemies, Kaname. We can't do this…"

"Even if you said it like that, I would never forget this night, Zero. Not even forever. You meant everything for me. I tried to make you hate me, so that we could be the same like before, rather than I couldn't talk to you at all," he replied and shut his eyes emotionally. Zero was speechless before he rested his head on Kaname's shoulder.

"What should we do, Kaname? This is wrong…so wrong. But I don't want to-"he choked on his words thinking of the probability if they split up. He had gotten himself in this messy relationship and found it's hard to shy away just like that.

"Zero, you don't need to force yourself for me," Kaname muttered with a small carve on his lips. Gazing into those melancholic pair of scarlet eyes, Zero cupped his cheeks with both of his palm and leaned his forehead against Kaname's.

"So be it. I wouldn't give a damn to what people say. I love you…"Zero breathed the magical words and kissed the Kuran's survival. As though been sparked to life, Kaname felt his heart was about to burst from unbearable feelings- excited, amused, happy and most certainly, love. He pulled Zero closer to feel him more, not wanting this unbelievable moment to be only parts of his dream.

Both of the vampires clashing fangs, tongues played along in long heated third kisses of the night. Although they broke up the kiss a moment later, panting, the pureblood continued to explore the Bloody Rose gunner with his tongue and lips. It didn't take genius to tell how Zero reacted. He was gasping a lot when Kaname's tongue made a contact to his skin. Kaname eventually tossed the younger vampire's bluish grey long sleeves aside to feast more of the fair skin. Making Zero sitting on his laps earlier surely gave him more access to Zero's now-naked torso. He licked and bit the erected nipples again and again while feeling blood was pooling down between his legs.

The wet and hot cavern of the brunette almost flipped Zero over with sheer pleasure. His hearts was overworking from pumping blood incoherently, both to his face and his intimate part. The pleasure didn't end there. Kaname suddenly bucked his hips, resulting both of their groins met. Eventhough both of them were hindered by the pants, they moaned and clung to each other for dear life, never felt anything indescribable like it. The heat radiated from their sex turned on every veins of their counterpart. It was throbbing and twitching, demanding an attention.

It was his turn, Zero decided as he climbed down from Kaname. Kaname at first thought Zero wanted to flee but held his thought when Zero pulled his black jeans down and boxer, only to reveal the already standing member. He wrapped his palm on the harden cock and gradually stroking it in slow motion. Kaname, thunderstruck from the unexpected event, trembled from the bliss and moaned more often. He nearly tore the leather material of the couch from extra gripping when Zero started using his mouth to engulf his cock. Sweats trickled down heavily on both of vampires' skin out of enjoyment.

Before he could spill his seeds, he lifted Zero and brought him to the bed. They began kissing each other again while Kaname worked his way to Zero's pants, intending to free the long beautiful legs from it. Zero muffled through their kiss, as Kaname paid back his 'deed' a while ago with pumping the aching flesh. The pureblood then yanked his shirt away and caressed Zero's thigh, making him shifting uncomfortably underneath. He then trailed his palm from the penis downward to the hole below.

"Aaaaaaah! Ka..Kaname…"Zero half screamed when the other male circling the sensitive entrance.

"Zero, if you want me to stop, please tell me quickly while I still can hold myself," Kaname whispered, almost mutely as clouds of gasses formed from his mouth made him hard to talk normally. _God! Why the heck I asked him that?_ Kaname punched himself mentally. Zero gazed at the above male and grabbed his strong right arm.

"No, I want this as much as you do." With that, Kaname smiled sweetly at Zero and pecked his neck gently. "I'll try to make it in lesser pain."

As Zero nodded slightly, Kaname placed two fingers inside him and pushed in and out to ease the wall of muscles surrounding. Zero felt a churning sensation in his stomach that he clutched more to Kaname's arm. After placing three fingers, he replaced them with his own bulking member. The cock went right in slowly as Kaname didn't want to hurt Zero. The bigger chunk of flesh set Zero arching his back in pain and he whimpered loudly. Kaname didn't move for a while, waiting for Zero to accustom to the new feeling. He opened and shut his mouth rapidly as the bliss washed over him.

He gestured to Kaname to move on when his pain subsided, and pouring him only with pleasure afterwards. The bed creaked noisily under their weight when Kaname started to push in faster and harder. The feeling of Zero's tight muscle swallowing his sex, the exhilaration from Zero's moan and Zero's acceptance made Kaname the happiest man lived.

He pulled Zero to sit on his lap again and their hips bucked, jerked and rocked together. Tasting the salty skins- clawing back- lips attacking and tangled- shoving deeper- more moaning and gasping- that were the only things that they could comprehend at the moment. Both of them had already lost in ecstasy where they entwined and merged as one.

"Zero, I'm cumming…"

"M..Me..too…"

Not wanting to stop giving the lilac-orbs owner pleasure, he thrust deeper until it hit the sweet spot, which flared magnificent fireworks in Zero's eyes that he clung tightly to Kaname. Then, they both cummed at the same time, screaming each other's names and collapsed exhaustingly.

"I love you, Zero," Kaname said through all the heavy panting and puffing. For the first time in his life, Zero smile at him with flushing and sweaty face and he kissed the older vampire lightly but passionately.

"Do I have to repeat it twice?" Zero joked after kissing him.

"It wouldn't hurt if you said it for the second time. I'm still alive as far as I concern, considering it's the thirds time I confessed," Kaname replied with equal teasing. Zero pulled a face.

"No. I don't think it's important. As long as I do like this-" he stopped to kiss the ex-head of Moon Dorm and added, "it shows." Kaname laughed and surrendered.

"But you know, this is like a dream. I always dream that one day I will own you and make you mine," Kaname said while staring at his partner. Zero's bland mauve eyes soften and said tenderly, "sorry to keep you waiting…and I'm sorry for what I did to you last week. It was…rude."

Kaname shook his head and pulled the silver head to his chest. "I got my wish granted already, and I thought I would die in desolateness if you turned me down," he muttered and Zero tightened his embrace around Kaname more as a sign of mutual feeling. "And I got to admit Zero, it was very hard to strain myself from _squealing _back then. I didn't know you had done it before," he added with amusement stare on his face.

"It was on instinct!" Zero replied bashfully.

"Hmmm…you're quite a pervert, my dear Kiryuu," Kaname cocked a smile to him. "Speak for yourself, you old man…" Zero murmured under his breath. The pureblood laughed cheerfully and gave a short kiss on Zero's nose, which earned a pout from the teen. Later then, both of them fell into a deep slumber with peace settled on their faces. Now Kaname knew, he had what he wanted the most. The obsession was crazy, yes, but it changed his life for eternity.

Zero was his possession now.

_.end._

Sorry for the lame lemon. I'm kinda lazy at the time. Anyway, thanks for sticking to through until now. Really appreciate all your reviews~


End file.
